Final Fantasy: La Tierra del Caos
by eme-al-cubo
Summary: [FFI]Según la profecía de Luka, cuando reine la oscuridad en el mundo, llegarán los cuatro Guerreros de la Luz. En efecto, llegado el momento, aparecen cuatro jóvenes muchachos llevando consigo unos misteriosos cristales. Novelización del primer juego.


EPISODIO 1: Se cumple la profecía 

Cuatro caballeros cabalgan durante la noche, no muy rápido, como intentando no llamar la atención. A través de sus brillantes armaduras, que reflejan en ocasiones el esplendor de la luna llena, se nota el miedo que los posee. Incluso sus caballos, de color oscuro como el carbón y de aspecto majestuoso, parecen notar el peligro que se aproxima.  
Una sacudida a sus riendas y los caballos frenan, soltando un leve relincho normalmente inadvertible, pero destacable entre el silencio que los rodea, sólo interrumpido por el cantar de los grillos y el ulular casual de algún búho.  
Los cuatro jinetes observan, aún sin bajarse de sus caballos, la majestuosidad de su terrorífico destino, el conocido como el Templo del Caos, hogar, según cuentan las leyendas, de los más terroríficos demonios. Los jinetes se miran entre ellos, sin saber si vigilan que ninguno intente huir o buscan un gesto de aprobación para huir todos a la vez.  
Como no se diera ninguno de los dos casos, uno por uno van desmontando mientras intentan atar al tronco de un árbol a unos cada vez más inquietos caballos. De pronto, un caballo, preso de los nervios, arreó una coz al caballero más cercano que tenía, que cayó al suelo, montando un fuerte estrépito con su armadura. Otro de ellos corrió hacia él con intención de ayudarle a levantarse.  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Por supuesto... ¡Estoy hecho de metal!- bromeó el otro señalando su casco... pocos segundos antes de que éste saliera volando con su cabeza en su interior, mientras su cuerpo se desplomaba en el suelo.  
El otro caballero pegó un grito frenético mientras buscaba a sus compañeros... pero ambos habían seguido la misma suerte. Desenfundó su espada y se colocó en posición de combate mientras, nervioso y aterrorizado, miraba en todas direcciones buscando al autor de los asesinatos.  
No tardó en mostrarse. Con una estatura de unos dos metros y una armadura similar a la de los caballeros, el enemigo dejó que la luz de la luna le iluminara permitiendo al caballero reconocerle.  
-¡Gárland!- exclamó el caballero.  
-Habeis venido a por la princesa¿no?  
Gárland miró divertido los tres cadáveres en el suelo y luego ironizó:  
-Cuatro caballeros para enfrentarse a mí... ¿Acaso os creeis los Guerreros de la Luz?  
-Sólo... Sólo veníamos a negociar- tartamudeaba el caballero superviviente.  
-Ya... Lástima que las ofertas no me hayan gustado.  
-Gárland... La profecía... se está cumpliendo... Los Guerreros de la Luz acabarán contigo si sigues así.  
-¿Profecía?- Gárland comenzó a reir estrepitósamente.- No me digas que os creeis las locuras de ese viejo.  
-Pero lo que tú has hecho.  
-Ha sido robar la idea de ese loco- interrumpió Gárland.- No lo malinterpretes. Cuando escuché sus desvariaciones pensé que sería una buena idea.  
-¿Buena idea?  
-Escucha. Si aún estás con vida es porque quiero que le envíes un mensaje al rey. Dile que si no abdica en mi favor antes de mañana al anochecer... No le garantizo que su hija siga con vida.  
-Pe-pero.  
-¡Silencio! Si es que quieres conservar la cabeza en su sitio.  
-S-sí.  
-¡Largo de aquí ya! Y que no se te olvide llevarle mi mensaje al rey.  
El caballero corrió a montarse en su caballo, cortó la cuerda que lo amarraba al árbol con la espada, y lo hizo galopar rápida y desesperádamente de vuelta hacia Cornelia.

-¿¡Qué has dicho?  
El caballero dio un pequeño respingo en el momento en que el ministro Proctor golpeó la mesa tras dar semejante grito.  
-Yo... Lo siento... Tenía miedo y.  
-¿¡Y volviste sin hacer frente a Gárland?  
-Tránquilo, Proctor- dijo una figura a su espalda.  
Asustado, el caballero se arrodilló inmediatamente al reconocer a la persona que acababa de llegar.  
-Su Majestad, lamento no haber sido de utilidad.  
-No tienes que disculparte. Lo he escuchado todo, y no quiero perder a más hombres inútilmente.  
-¿Y qué piensa hacer, Majestad?- preguntó de forma desesperada Proctor.  
-No lo sé... Supongo que esperar a que se cumpla la profecía de Luka.  
-¿Esperar a los Guerreros de la Luz? Pero no sabemos si.  
-Confío en Luka. Lo conozco desde que mi niñez, y es el hombre más sabio que conozco.  
-Pero.  
-Bien, lo que haremos será esperar hasta la tarde de mañana. Si entonces no han aparecido los Guerreros de la Luz, entregaremos el reino a Gárland.  
-¡Pero no podemos hacer éso!  
-Confío plenamente en Luka, pero no pienso poner en peligro la vida de mi hija ni la de nadie más. Gárland es superior a todo nuestro ejército. Los únicos capaces de derrotarle serían los Guerreros de la Luz.  
Proctor se quedó callado. Entendía la lógica usada por el rey, pero era incapaz de aceptarlo...

Unas voces que no lograba diferenciar le despertaron, aunque no sabía si se encontraba en un sueño o había despertado ya. Aún sin abrir los ojos, notó que estaba acostado en medio del campo, y se preguntó cómo había llegado hasta allí. No recordaba mucho de lo que ocurrió antes de dormirse... De hecho, no recordaba haberse dormido. ¿Qué había pasado? Comenzó a moverse intentando estirar sus brazos entumecidos mientras comenzaba a abrir los ojos, viendo que junto a él lo observaban una joven muchacha que llevaba un gran manto blanco, y un oscuro ser con un manto azul y un sombrero de paja.  
-Se está despertando- mencionó la chica.  
Completamente confundido, el joven ladrón se decidió a preguntar.  
-¿Dónde... dónde estoy?  
-No lo sabemos...- respondió otra vez la chica.  
-Igual que tú, hemos despertado aquí sin saber cómo hemos llegado- explicaba el otro ser, cuya voz parecía humana aunque retumbaba de una manera extraña.  
-Magnífico...- decía mientras se sentaba y se llevaba las manos a la cara, por un lado para desperezarse del todo y por otro lado un tanto frustrado por no saber lo que ocurría.  
-Oye- llamó la chica.  
En respuesta, la miró de reojo.  
-¿Tienes un cristal como éste?- siguió diciendo mientras revolvía en su manto y sacaba un cristal con forma poligonal de color verde.  
-¿Eh?- preguntó aún sin entender las palabras de la chica, sobre todo a causa del sueño. Pronto reaccionó-. ¡Oh, sí! Pero el mío es rojo.  
-Pues entonces nuestra teoría es correcta- dijo el otro ser.- Los cuatro hemos sido convocados aquí a causa de éstos cristales.  
-¿Cuatro?- preguntó aún adormilado, pero seguro de que sus cuentas le hacían sumar tres personas.  
-Sí, también está él- señaló la chica hacia un hombre pelirrojo sentado en unas rocas en la distancia, con una expresión perdida aunque aparentemente atento, vistiendo una armadura roja y con aspecto imponente.  
-¿Él también tiene un cristal?  
-Sí- respondió el otro ser.- Por cierto, mi nombre es Niles.  
-¡Oh, sí!- exclamó la muchacha, algo alterada.- No me había dado cuenta, yo soy Mica.  
-Gera- respondió el chico levantando una mano con poco ánimo.- ¿Y aquel?  
-Todavía no sabemos- respondió Mica.  
-Lo único para lo que nos ha hecho caso es para lo de los cristales- siguió Niles.  
-Vaya... Un tipo poco amigable¿eh¡Dejadme hablar con él!  
El cuarto, al escuchar este último comentario, les miró de reojo dándoles a entender que no quería que les molestasen. Sin embargo, Gera fue el único que no se percató de ello.  
-¡Eh!- llamaba el ladrón mientras se acercaba a él.- ¿Qué tal? Soy Gera, y también tengo un cristal como vosotros tres... ¿Sabes qué hacemos aquí?  
Durante unos segundos, la figura sentada en la roca permaneció inmutable. Luego, se levantó y sin mirar al trío, anunció:  
-Voy a ir a esa ciudad que hay al norte, a ver si descubro algo. Si alguno quiere venir, lo primero que debe hacer es no meterse en mi camino.  
Dicho ésto, el hombre empezó a caminar en la dirección que había dicho mientras Gera lo miraba algo molesto.  
-¿¡Te crees demasiado superior para hablar con nosotros o qué te pasa¡Vuelve aquí, te estoy hablando!  
Una vez más, el hombre sólo le dedicó una mirada de insignificancia sin parar de andar. Mica y Niles se acercaron a un malhumorado Gera que no paraba de maldecir en voz baja.  
-¿Qué... hacemos?- preguntó la muchacha.  
-Supongo que la mejor opción es seguirle- respondió el extraño ser.  
-¿¡Vais a hacerle caso!?- preguntó aún malhumorado Gera.  
-¿Tienes algún plan mejor?- le respondió Niles.  
Como Gera se quedara sin palabras, ambos empezaron a caminar siguiendo a su cuarto "compañero". Gera no tardó mucho en empezar a caminar detrás de ellos, aunque a regañadientes.

Hoy no era un buen día para su negocio. Sin embargo, Arylon seguía bailando en medio de la plaza del pueblo, esperando que algún alma caritativa le tirara alguna moneda en recompensa a la gracia de sus movimientos. Pero con la conmoción que había provocado el secuestro de la princesa Sara, nadie parecía tener ningún interés en sus bailes. Arylon se sentó algo agotada, cuando se dio cuenta de que había otra razón que distraía a su público. La gente se agolpaba junto a la calle principal del pueblo, bastante nerviosa. La chica decidió acercarse a ver qué ocurría.  
-Eh¿qué ocurre ahí?- preguntó al llegar.  
Un anciano se giró para responderle.  
-Cuatro forasteros armados han llegado. Nadie se atreve a preguntarles pero hay rumores de que se trata de los Guerreros de la Luz.  
-¿Guerreros de la Luz?  
Arylon, como todo el mundo en el pueblo, había escuchado las profecías de Luka. Sin embargo, en la profecía que ella había escuchado no se mencionaba nada sobre Gárland ni la princesa Sara, no entendía por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en que eran los únicos capaces de vencer al renegado de la corte.  
Por fin, la chica vio a las cuatro figuras. La gente podría decir lo que quiera, pero salvo el atractivo pelirrojo vestido con una brillante y también roja armadura que iba adelantado, ninguno de los otros tres parecía un auténtico "guerrero de la luz". Un andrajoso chico con el pelo azul y cara de fastidio, una chica con cara de asustadiza tapada por un manto blanco, y un tipo al que no podían ni verle el rostro entre las oscuras ropas que llevaba, eran los tres compañeros del apuesto guerrero, que no paraba de mirar con un cierto aire de superioridad a su alrededor.  
Al ver que nadie se atrevía a interactuar con ellos, Arylon tomó una decisión y se paró en el camino de los extraños. El primero de ellos la miró con una mezcla de insignificancia e interrogación.  
-¿Quienes sois, extranjeros?- preguntó la bailarina en un tono cantarín.  
El caballero levantó la mirada y de forma solemne respondió:  
-Mi nombre es Argus, caballero de Onlak. ¿Qué ciudad es esta?  
-Y a ella sí se presenta, qué tío más fresco...- comentaba de atrás el chico andrajoso, mientras sus dos compañeros le hacían gestos para que se callara.  
-¿Onlak?- preguntó Arylon.- No me suena de nada... Están ustedes en Cornelia, la ciudad de los sueños.  
-Cornelia...- repitió Argus para sí mismo, mientras bajaba la mirada pensativo.  
-Sé que esta pregunta puede parecer extraña, pero¿son ustedes los Guerreros de la Luz?  
Todos notaron cómo todo el pueblo los miró expectante. Los cuatro extraños la miraron sorprendidos.  
-¿Guerreros de la Luz?- preguntó Argus.  
-Sí, ya sabeis... La profecía de Luka... Los Guerreros de la Luz, la oscuridad en el mundo, los cristales... Todo eso.  
Argus pareció reaccionar.  
-¿Has dicho cristales?  
-Eh... Sí... ¿De verdad no conoceis la profecía?  
-Cuéntanosla- pidió el extraño del manto oscuro. A Arylon le dio un escalofrío la voz retumbante del ser.  
-Bueno, no me la sé de memoria... pero habla de que cuando la oscuridad reine en el mundo, los cuatro Guerreros de la Luz aparecerían, llevando cuatro cristales consigo... Y parece ser que el reino de la oscuridad ha comenzado con el secuestro de la princesa Sara, así que.  
Argus se llevó la mano a un bolsillo y sacó un cristal azul. El resto de extraños lo imitaron, sacando cada uno un cristal de un color distinto: rojo, verde y amarillo. La chica ahogó un grito. Nunca había terminado de creerse nada sobre los Guerreros de la Luz, pero todo encajaba con la profecía.  
-¿Son estos?- preguntó Argus.  
-Pues sí... Supongo.  
De pronto se escuchó un jaleo entre la multitud. Se trataba de un grupo de soldados que trataban de hacerse paso hasta llegar a ellos.  
-¿Qué pasa aquí?- preguntó uno de los soldados al lograr acercarse.- ¿Quienes sois v?  
El soldado se quedó mirando los cristales que los extranjeros estaban exhibiendo e inmediatamente instó a resto de soldados a acercarse.  
-¡Mirad¡Creo que son ellos¡Deben de ser ellos!  
La chica del manto apretó su cristal contra sí mientras los otros tres se ponían en posición de combate. Pronto apareció un soldado que parecía ser el superior.  
-Dejadme ver esos cristales- ordenó.  
Con recelo, los cuatro mostraron sus respectivos cristales. El soldado los observó y anunció:  
-No acostumbramos a confiar en extraños, pero la situación es grave. Acompañadme a palacio, pero os aviso: en caso de que seais impostores, sereis castigados.  
-¿Cómo?- exclamó el chico de pelo azul.- ¿Impostores¿De qué está hablando este tío¿De qué está hablando todo el mundo?  
Argus miró a Arylon y le dijo:  
-Se supone que somos los Guerreros de la Luz y estos cristales lo demuestran¿cierto?  
-Se supone.  
-Muy bien- respondió Argus.- Os acompañaremos a palacio- anunció al soldado.  
-¿Qué?- se asustó Gera.  
-Es lo que debemos hacer- le respondió Niles.  
-Pero... Pero... ¿Y si no somos los Guerreros de la Luz¿Y si todo es una coincidencia?  
-Cuatro personas desconocidas hemos despertado lejos de nuestros hogares y nuestro único vínculo son los cristales¿crees que será una coincidencia?  
Gera se quedó callado, pero seguía preocupado. Sin mediar palabra, los cuatro siguieron a los soldados. Arylon se quedó observándolos desconcertada.  
-Guerreros de la Luz...

Ante ellos se extendía el castillo de Cornelia, colosal y majestuoso. Los supuestos Guerreros de la Luz entraron al castillo escoltados por cuatro caballeros, dos que iban abriendo paso y dos que los seguían para vigilarlos. Los escoltados iban en fila india. En primer lugar, con sus aires de superioridad y autosuficiencia, iba Argus, el guerrero. De cerca lo seguía Niles, el mago negro, con paso confiado. Mica, la maga blanca, iba detrás suya, sorprendida y algo abrumada por la hermosura del lugar. Y el último, bastante temeroso de lo que ocurriría en los siguientes minutos, iba Gera, el ladrón.  
Las enormes puertas del castillo se abrieron a su paso. Mica se sintió aún más intimidada al ver el interior: los adornos de oro y grandes telas finas con el escudo de Cornelia grabado en ella se podían ver por todos los rincones. Además, enormes alfombras rojas con bordados dorados en sus extremos recorrían todos los pasillos. A Gera se le iluminaron los ojos al ver tanto brillante, pero tuvo que contener sus impulsos al recordar que estaba siendo vigilado. Avanzaron algunas habitaciones hasta llegar a unas largas escaleras, por la cual también caían unas alfombras, y también con adornos de oro en su pasamanos. Subieron dichas escaleras y siguieron avanzando por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una puerta de metal, con picaportes dorados, momento en que los cuatro escoltas se colocaron a ambos lados de la puerta y señalaron.  
-Tras esta puerta está el despacho del ministro Proctor. Pasad y mostradle los cristales. Os estaremos vigilando.  
Aunque Mica, Gera y Niles se quedaron un segundo pensativos, Argus inmeditamente caminó hacia la puerta, abriéndola con las dos manos.  
-¿Quién...?- preguntó un hombre de mediana edad, larga melena castaña y barba. Llevaba un traje bastante caro aunque estaba claro que no era miembro de la realeza. Su cara reflejaba toda la tensión y preocupación que tenía encima.- ¿Quienes sois?- preguntó.  
Uno de los soldados entró en el cuarto y respondió por ellos.  
-Señor, estos cuatro forasteros han aparecido esta mañana en el pueblo con cuatro cristales. Se rumorea que podrían ser los Guerreros de la Luz.  
-¿Guerreros de la Luz?- preguntó incrédulo el hombre.- ¿Vosotros?  
-No lo sabemos- respondió Argus con voz firme.- Los cuatro despertamos cerca de aquí con estos cuatro cristales, lo único que todos teníamos en común, y al entrar a esta ciudad la gente nos ha asaltado llamándonos Guerreros de la Luz. Queremos conocer la leyenda y saber qué es lo que se supone que debemos hacer.  
Niles y Mica miraron atentos, mientras Gera ponía cara de fastidio. El ministro los miró detenidamente.  
-Enseñadme esos cristales.  
Argus, con cuidado, sacó el cristal de su bolsa. Los demás lo imitaron, aunque más lentamente incluso que él. Los cuatro cristales desprendieron un fuerte brillo que cegó a todos los que se encontraban en la sala. Cuando el brillo cesó, Proctor siguió hablando.  
-De verdad parecen cristales mágicos, y si la profecía es cierta, tu historia encaja perfectamente con el perfil de los Guerreros de la Luz. Consultaré con Su Majestad, esperad aquí.  
El ministro atravesó la siguiente puerta, una puerta roja con muchos decorados dorados. El resto de soldados pasaron entonces a la sala, quedándose a las espaldas de los cuatro cada vez más nerviosos muchachos, a excepción de Argus, que parecía no perder la compostura en ningún momento. Niles también aguantaba el tipo aunque se le veía algo tenso. Respecto a Gera y Mica, eran ambos un atajo de nervios. Mientras el ladrón no paraba de mirar a todos lados, la maga blanca no hacía otra cosa que mirar hacia el suelo.  
Por fin, tras algunos minutos, la puerta se abrió de par en par. Pronto la cruzó una figura que, a pesar de que su constitución demostraba que no se privaba de ningún placer, se mostraba majestuosa: larga y brillante melena dorada sobre la que reposaba una preciosa corona, finas y cuidadas barbas y unos ropajes de las telas más finas y esquisitas conocidas por los hombres. Incluso Argus quedó impactado por la imagen.  
-Bienvenidos al castillo de Cornelia, jóvenes caballeros- empezó a hablar el rey.- Yo soy el rey Magnus de Cornelia. Mi ministro Proctor me ha hablado sobre vuestra llegada y vuestra desorientación al llegar. Espero poder ser capaz de contestar a vuestras preguntas.  
Hubo un breve silencio, en el que el rey dirigió una mirada interrogante a los cuatro individuos. Tras darse cuenta de que el rey esperaba alguna pregunta, Argus decidió contestar.  
-En el pueblo hemos oído hablar de una profecía. ¿Qué profecía es esa?  
-Bueno... Mi viejo amigo Luka es un vidente del Lago Creciente. Muchas han sido las profecías que ha hecho, todas relacionadas con los Guerreros de la Luz. Nos avisó de que la tierra se pudriría, los vientos cesarían, los mares se agitarían... Finalmente, el mejor guerrero de nuestra corte nos traicionaría, secuestrando a la princesa. Pero su profecía más importante es la siguiente: "cuando reine la oscuridad en el mundo, llegarán los cuatro Guerreros de la Luz". Luka nunca nos dijo sus aspectos, ni sus profesiones, ni siquiera sus nombres ni sus sexos. Sólo nos dijo que aparecerían llevando cuatro cristales, y que no sólo serían capaces de salvar a mi hija, sino que también teneis la misión de hacer brillar los cuatro grandes cristales, cada uno con vuestro propio cristal, para que el mundo vuelva a ser como antaño. Por eso, forasteros, os quiero pedir que salveis a mi hija, la princesa Sara, de las manos de Gárland, el traidor de mi corte, y así comenceis vuestro viaje para devolver la vida a los cristales.  
El rey calló. Todos los presentes se quedaron en silencio pensando. Una vez más, fue Argus el primero en hablar.  
-Entiendo que debamos revivir los cristales para salvar el mundo ya que nos concierne a todos, pero, como caballero de Onlank, salvar a vuestra hija no es de mi incumbencia. ¿Qué sacamos nosotros de ello?  
-¡Insolente!- exclamó Proctor alterado.  
-Calma, Proctor- dijo inmediatamente el rey, sin perder la serenidad-, entiendo su postura. En realidad, hay una razón por la que debeis salvar a la princesa: sólo hay dos caminos que salgan de Cornelia, uno lleva hacia el Templo del Caos, donde Gárland tiene secuestrada a mi hija, y el otro os lleva al norte. Si intentais ir hacia cualquier otro lado os encontrareis con pendientes demasiado escarpadas o mar. El problema es que hacia el norte tendríais que pasar por un puente que fue destruido por las fuertes mareas que se están produciendo. Si nadie salva a mi hija antes de esta noche, tendré que ceder mi reino, y dudo que Gárland se preocupe de la reconstrucción de ese puente.  
-Bien, es algo así como un chantaje- concluyó Argus.  
-No exactamente, pero de todas maneras, os suplicamos que salveis a mi hija. Ya varios caballeros de nuestra corte lo han intentado y han fallecido. Sois la única esperanza de mi pueblo.  
Argus se quedó pensando un momento y luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus tres compañeros. Tras observarlos detenidamente, volvió a darse la vuelta, volviendo a dirigirse al rey y al ministro.  
-Le pido que nos dejen unos minutos a solas para poder decidir qué haremos.  
-¡No hay tiempo que perder!- volvió a exclamar Proctor.  
-Es lo menos que podemos hacer, estamos pidiéndoles que arriesguen sus vidas por un asunto que les trae sin cuidado. Os dejaremos cinco minutos en este cuarto. ¡Seguidme!  
Los guardias y Proctor siguieron al rey hasta su cuarto, desde donde cerraro la puerta. Argus miró a sus tres compañeros y empezó a hablar.  
-No me hace gracia nada de ésto. No me hace gracia tener que verme acompañado por tres hombres sin ninguna preparación de combate, ni tener que defender una ciudad que no es a la que he jurado lealtad. Pero las circunstancias nos han traido hasta aquí, y si queremos averiguar por qué estamos aquí, lo mejor es hacer lo que dicen y salir de esta ciudad desde que podamos. ¿Estais de acuerdo?  
Los otros tres se quedaron en silencio, con cara pensativa. Niles fue el primero en hablar.  
-Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Además, según ha dicho el rey, la profecía fue hecha por un vidente del Lago Creciente. Los magos y videntes de ese pueblo son todos muy buenos. Lo más probable es que esté en lo cierto.  
-Bueno, parte de la profecía se ha cumplido- opinó Mica.- Hace ya meses que la naturaleza parece haberse descontrolado, y si ese guerrero realmente ha secuestrado a la princesa.  
-¿Soy el único al que todo ésto le parece una locura?- dijo Gera, llevándose las manos a la cabeza.- Profecías, cristales mágicos, Guerreros de la Luz... Creo que alguien nos está tomando el pelo y estamos cayendo como niños.  
-¿Propones algo mejor?- dijo Argus, malhumorado.  
-Sí... No morir- respondió Gera.  
-Está bien, si quieres quedarte, quédate- dijo Argus.- Yo pienso descubrir qué ha ocurrido, y para ello necesitamos salir de este lugar, así que¿quién me ayudará contra ese Gárland?  
Niles y Mica levantaron la mano, esta última de forma bastante tímida. Los tres miraron entonces a Gera.  
-No puedo creerlo...- se dijo, y levantó la mano resignado.  
Unos minutos más tarde se volvieron a abrir las puertas y la sala volvió a llenarse de personas. El ministro se dirigió a los guerreros.  
-¿Habeis decidido ya?  
-Sí. Iremos.  
-Bendecidos seais, Guerreros- respondió el rey.  
-Enviaré mensajes al pueblo para que os provisionen con lo mejor- les dijo Proctor-, ya que con esas armas no creo que podais hacer gran cosa contra Gárland.  
-He visto algunas tiendas de magia en el pueblo, Mica y yo podríamos suministrarnos ahí también- dijo Niles.  
-Sus deseos serán cumplidos- respondió el rey.- Ahora, Guerreros de la Luz, os deseo mucha suerte, y espero veros muy pronto de vuelta con mi hija.  
Dicho ésto, los guerreros se dirigieron hacia la puerta y se marcharon.  
-Es una lástima que no sepamos el paradero de la llave mística- comentó el rey-. Espero que no les esté llevando a su perdición.  
-¿Por qué, señor?  
-La llave mística guarda la sala de tesoros secreta de este castillo, donde se encuentran armas que fueron diseñadas para la llegada de los Guerreros de la Luz desde hace cuatrocientos años. Mi duda es si, sin ellas, podrán derrotar a Gárland.

FIN DEL EPISODIO

PRÓXIMO EPISODIO: Batalla en el Templo del Caos

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo con este fanfiction en mente, termino el primer episodio. Como veis, he añadido muchas cosas al juego. De hecho, los que hayais jugado, os habreis dado cuenta de que casi todo el episodio es inventado. Es lo que más me ha llamado a la hora de escribir este fanfiction, la libertad que te da este juego a la hora de contar su historia. Para aquellos que no hayan jugado al juego, aquí, al final de cada episodio, incluiré una pequeña explicación de lo que ocurre en realidad en el juego. La verdad es que estoy bastante ilusionado con este fanfiction, espero que les guste leerlo. Así que, tanto si os gusta como si no, por favor, dejad reviews. Quiero saber qué opinais, sobre todo porque sé que todos tendreis una propia visión subjetiva de lo que es el juego, y el hecho de estar yo plasmando mi visión puede que os choque. Quiero saber si os gusta o no.

FINAL FANTASY ORIGINS Como decía antes, en todos los capitulos escribiré una pequeña explicación de las cosas del juego en que me he basado para hacer cada episodio. El juego comienza contándote la profecía de Luka de forma muy parecida a cómo la contó el rey en este episodio, y luego te da la opción de elegir a cuatro personajes anónimos, sin aspecto, nombre, sexo o profesión definidas (tal como dijo el rey hablando de la profecía). Por ello podías elegir entre seis distintas profesiones: guerrero, ladrón, monje, mago rojo, mago blanco y mago negro. Luego venía la opción de elegir nombre, y los protagonistas del primer Final Fantasy no tenían nombres. En algunos remakes que se han hecho han tenido opciones para ponerle nombres aleatorios (sacados de otros Final Fantasy), y de esas opciones he sacado los nombres de Argus, Gera, Mica y Niles. ¿Por qué he elegido esas cuatro profesiones? Además de porque siempre se ha considerado la más eficaz de las formaciones, en los remakes del juego se considera la formación oficial (antiguamente eran: guerrero, ladrón, monje y mago rojo). Las primeras escenas que escribí me las inventé, ya que en el juego ya comienzas con los cuatro personajes a las puertas de Cornelia. También destacar que los protagonistas de este juego no dicen ni una sola palabra en todo el juego, así que nada sabemos sobre sus personalidades ni nada por el estilo. La conmoción por los Guerreros de la Luz en el pueblo la he exagerado un poco, ya que en el juego simplemente vas hablando con gente que te pide que revivas los cristales. Respecto a Arylon, es una alegre bailarina de Cornelia que te da pistas en varios momentos del juego para seguir adelante. Finalmente, toda la pantomima con soldados en el castillo es algo para dar algo más de realismo. En el juego tú mismo entras al castillo y te diriges a la sala del rey (el cual no tiene nombre en el juego). Su ministro apareció en los remakes y tampoco tenía ningún nombre. Al igual que aquí, el ministro desconfía de los Guerreros de la Luz, pero se resigna a lo que el rey cree. El tema de la llave mística no lo mencionan en ningún momento el rey o el ministro, sino unos ancianos que hay por el castillo.


End file.
